Vanishing Grace
by thvnder
Summary: Ember Stark: oldest daughter of house Stark of Winterfell. Ember isn't like most girls her age, growing up mainly around her brothers and sisters, she was a Stark at heart and stubborn to the bone. When her father decides to take her to King's landing, little did she realise, that one trip would change her life. But was it for better...or for worse? [Set during Season 1]
1. Chapter 1

**oH BAM ANOTHER FANFIC**

This idea has been stuck in my head for about the last six months and I just really wanted to start a Game of Thrones fanfic, so heRE WE ARE.

_disclaimer:_ I sadly don't own Game of Thrones but if I did then Robb and Jon would literally be mine bc peRF LADS

_Summary:_

Ember Stark: the oldest daughter of house Stark and trouble maker of Winterfell. Ember wasn't like most girls her age, growing up mainly around her brothers and sisters, she was a Stark at heart and stubborn to the bone. Not wanting to leave her life in Winterfell, when her parents decide to take her to King's Landing she wasn't the happiest of people. But little did she realise, that one trip would change her life. But was it for better...or for worse?

[Set during Season 1]

Hope you all enjoy!

**Vanishing Grace | Chapter One**

_Thud._

Ember Stark watched as her younger brother missed the target once again. She grimaced slightly, watching her two older brothers; Robb and Jon evaluate Bran from beside her. She smiled sympathetically at Bran who just let out a defeated sigh.

A frosty wisp of wind blew past the eldest Stark girl and she let out a silent shiver, wrapping her arms tighter around her body. Robb looked down at her, frowning when he saw her begin to shiver.

"Do you need a coat?" He asked worriedly, reaching down to a barrel where his large fur coat lay.

She looked up at her brother, shaking her head before returning her gaze back to Bran. "No. I'm fine." She reassured him with a wave of her hand. Despite the fact that she was only wearing a thin dress, she wasn't too cold, living in Winterfell you kinda got used to the cold. Robb simply rolled his eyes at her stubbornness but let it slide. From beside him, Jon looked down at his sister, watching as she clenched her jaw tightly in an attempt to stop shaking. Her dark hair blew in small waves around her shoulders, entwining around her face from the ponytail she had pulled it up in.

Suddenly, at the petulant thump when Bram slammed his bow down onto the ground, Robb Stark and Jon Snow broke out into small barks of laughter at the younger Stark, Rickon even laughed along from where he sat atop a saddle. Ember let out a small snigger, only to stop when Bran shot her a playful glare.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" She heard her father call out from above them all. She glanced over her shoulder, watching him frown down at his sons before offering Bran a reassuring smile. Her brothers' glanced up, neither of them saying a word as they listened to their father. "Keep practicing Bran." When Bran didn't move, Ned nodded. "Go on."

Bran glanced over to his sister, who gave him a subtle wink and a soft smile from where she stood, telling him not to give up and to keep giving it a shot. Smirking to himself at the hidden signal from his older sister, Bran picked up the bow with renowned vigour and aimed it at the target. He'd always wanted to be a better shot than she was; that's why he'd insisted that his brothers teach him with a bow and arrow today instead of a sword.

He shot another arrow, watching hopefully as it flew through the air. His smile disappeared as the arrow flew over the fence behind the target.

"Widen your stance." His sister reminded him softly; her blue eyes meeting his just for a moment before he turned back around and picked up another arrow. There were a few moments of silence as the younger Stark rearranged himself, rolling his shoulders slightly as he placed his arrow and got ready.

Jon leaned down to his brother. "Don't think too much Bran."

Robb watched him, folding his arms across his chest. "Relax your bow arm."

Bran stood there for a few more moments, taking in deep breaths and trying to keep his hand from shaking as he aimed at the black square of the target in front of him. His finger twitched as he felt his brothers watching him. Narrowing his eyes, he took one final deep breath. Just as he was about to release his arrow, another arrow shot past the brothers and landed right in the centre the target.

The Stark brothers all turned around immediately at the unexpected arrow that flew past, eyes landing on the figure immediately. Bran narrowed his eyes at the culprit, but a ghost of a smile was on his lips. Robb and Snow both frowned, but their expressions immediately softened as they both saw the teenager that stood a few feet away from them.

Ember stood near the horse stalls, a bow gripped tightly in her hands as she did a little curtsey, a teasing yet smug grin spread across her rose-tinted lips. The two older Starks let out a few shocked laughs at their sister. How she managed to get over there so quickly without either of them noticing, they had no idea. She had done that to them a few times in the past.

Bran suddenly dropped his bow and began to chase after his sister, slightly annoyed how she barely even took a moment to aim and still managed to get a bull's-eye. Realising what Bran was doing, Embers eyes suddenly widened and she dropped her bow, running off in the direction of where her brother was chasing her, letting out a small string of curse words which provoked another round of laughter from her brothers.

From above, Eddard and Catelyn Stark leaned over the edge of the rail to see what all the fuss was about, only to be completely surprised as they saw their eldest daughter being chased by Bran. Ned simply shook his head, a hearty smile on his face as he watched his daughter check over her shoulder to see where her younger brother was, letting out a small protest as she saw him gaining on her. Even though he knew she should be with Arya and Sansa instead of out with her brothers, Ned found himself feeling proud of the lady his eldest daughter had turned out to be.

She was definitely the most wild-spirited, head strong sixteen year old he'd ever met.

Catelyn on the other hand, wasn't so impressed. She pinched her lips together, letting out a small sigh as she watched Ember let out a giggle when Bran hopped up onto her back, a smug grin on his face as he caught his sister. She'd always wondered how Ember wasn't interested in dresses and the sophistication that most noble women were interested in. In truth, Ember was never one for the extravagant dresses that her sisters had, she just found them a little pointless, what was the use in having a dress that cost more than some could dream of, just to wear it for a night? That didn't mean she didn't like wearing dresses, she would wear them on occasion but she much preferred wearing some of Robb or Jon's stolen trousers and one of their baggy shirts.

Catelyn was most definitely proud of Ember and the bright spark of character she had – it reminded her of herself when she was at that age - and would never not be proud of her daughter, she just wasn't so keen on her aptitude for fighting. That one she blamed entirely on Ned, because as soon as Ember had become of age, Ned insisted she learn to fight, not wanting his eldest daughter to be defenceless if she were to find herself in any trouble.

And with the amount of trouble Ember found herself in, Ned was glad he had taught her how to defend herself. She was a better shot with an arrow than most men that he had seen train for years. It didn't help that her older brothers practiced with her whenever she asked. But Catelyn smiled nonetheless, Ember really did remind her of herself when she was younger. So much of her lay within her eldest daughter and she was almost thankful. She was so proud of all her children.

"Lord Stark." Both Eddard and Catelyn turned around to face Rodrik Cassel as he approached them, Theon Greyjoy right beside him. "My lady."

Authors' Note:

_I'm really enjoying writing this already idk why, but what did you think? Let me know :) thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you so much** to everyone who's followed/favorited so far! And thank you _HermioneandMarcus _for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

_disclaimer time:__ I don't own Game of Thrones, much to my disappointment :(_

without further ado, her is chapter two!

Enjoy!

**Vanishing Grace | Chapter Two**

Knocking on her mother's bedroom door, Ember waited in silence for a response. Robb had come out on a search party for her, seeming highly amused when he found her hiding in one of the stable stalls, talking affectionately to her black and white horse, Beau. She seemed offended when he begun laughing at her attire – her dress was covered in hay and had splotches of mud and dirt scattered around her knees and dress – but had soon started laughing along with her brother as he steered her towards the castle.

He was riding out with their father, Jon and Bran accompanying them. Something about a deserter and it was their job to deal with the punishment. She didn't quite understand why it was their job to deal with it but had asked if she was allowed to come along all the same. Of course, Robb being the protective older brother he is had immediately said no, rambling about how it was dangerous and she needed to stay at the castle. It still confused her how it was perfectly fine for Bran – who was only ten years old – was allowed to travel along with them but it seemed outrageous that she would want to accompany them.

It didn't make sense.

But she did not question it and just allowed Robb to do his job as an older brother; just letting him put his mind at ease that she would stay at the castle and not try to come along like she had when she was twelve.

She'd simply told them to behave themselves before walking into the castle and finding her parents chambers. And now she stood outside the large wooden door, silently waiting.

"Ember? Is that you?"

Ember smiled. "Yes, mother."

"Come in, come in!"

A small frown on her face at her mother's eagerness, Ember almost immediately pushed on the heavy wooden door, a small creak echoing around the room as she entered her parents' chambers. The room was a lot warmer than outside in the hallway and it was dimly lit as a fire crackled in the fireplace.

"Ah, Ember I was just abou- Ember Stark!" Her mother gasped once she saw her daughters muddy appearance. Raising a curious eyebrow, Ember looked down at her dress, suddenly realising how bad she must actually look. "What in the Seven Kingdoms have you been doing?" Catelyn asked, her tone almost shocked as she walked towards her eldest daughter, picking a piece of straw from her hair.

Ember simply smiled sheepishly at her mother, not thinking of an explanation that sounded reasonable enough to explain why she looked so disastrous. "Hiding." She said, her tone sounding as if that explained everything.

Catelyn could only shake her head, but a fond smile twitched at the corners of her lips as she ran her eyes down Embers dress once more. "Never mind, I am sure Bran had some involvement in this so I won't lecture you." She said, her tone bordering on joking as Ember simply smiled up at her mother. "Just go and find your Septa and clean yourself up."

Embers smile dropped at the thought of her Septa. "But Mother-"

"Go." Catelyn said firmly, reaching up a hand and pointing towards the door to her bedroom. "I'll speak to you later, go and find Wynn."

Letting out a slightly exaggerated sigh, Ember composed herself and simply nodded, turning around and heading out of the door and towards her chambers.

Despite receiving some odd looks from the servants in the castle, the trip to her chambers was uneventful. The servants were more than used to the Stark girl coming in all mucky after being outside with her siblings.

Her chambers weren't too far from her parents so the trip only lasted a few minutes before she arrived outside her familiar door. She walked inside, pushing open the wooden door with little effort as she closed it behind her, letting out a deep breath and resting her head against the wood, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"Ember Stark, look at the state of you!"

Embers eyes snapped open upon hearing the familiar, slightly raspy voice of her Septa and long time caretaker; Wynn. Wynn was fairly young, around the age of her mother with dark, black hair that reached her hips and was starting to show signs of greying. Her jade coloured eyes stared at the teenager for a while as she planted her hands on her slender hips, almost waiting for Ember to say something, explain even.

But Wynn knew perfectly well how the teenager had ended up looking such a state. "This time," Ember pushed herself away from the door and didn't flinch under the stare of her Septa. "It was not my fault."

Wynn regarded her for a moment before a small smile graced her lips. "It's never your fault is it?"

Wynn had been assigned to look after the young Stark girl merely a week after she had started to work in the Stark Keep. It was awfully lucky that she had been given the job but a fellow maid in the castle had slipped in words of encouragement regarding the employment of Wynn and a few days later, Wynn had received notice that she could start working immediately. Granted she didn't spend much time with Ember for a few months as Catelyn had been nursing her by herself during that time; it was her first daughter after all and Robb had already grown into a young boy. But once she had been assigned to look after Ember, she immediately felt like she was going to enjoy looking after the Stark.

"I shall run you a bath," Wynn said fondly, "And we will get you cleaned up."

Ember smiled gratefully and fell back against the door, the after effects of all the running she had done finally starting to drain her energy.

Wynn ran her bath and Ember had immediately slipped into the heated water, dipping gracefully under the water before re-surfacing and letting out a satisfied sigh. It was nice to be out and doing things but it was always nice to come back to a hot bath and just to feel clean again.

She soon got out and changed into a new, clean dress that Wynn had laid out for her on her bed. Ember slipped into the material and pulled down lightly at the sleeves that ended at her elbow and flattening down the material on her front. Pulling her still slightly damp hair into a ponytail with some string that she had laying beside her bedside table, Ember shook her hair once the knot was tied and sighed in relief that it didn't feel heavy with dirt anymore and that the hay was no longer tangled between strands either.

She was just slipping into a pair of her shoes when her brother, Jon, jogged past her doorway. She frowned as she saw him run past, leaning against one of the beams of her bed as she slipped into the other shoe. Ember straightened up when Jon backtracked his paces, stopping outside his sister's doorway with a mischievous grin.

Despite the fact that Jon was only their half-brother, their fathers' bastard son, the Stark children treated him as if he were one of them, because to them...he was. They never treated him any differently and welcomed him into the family.

"I thought you had business to deal with?" His sister teased as she pulled her ponytail over her right shoulder.

Jon grinned back at her, pressing an arm against the wooden doorway. "We returned. And we have a surprise for you all."

Ember regarded him curiously, taking a tentative step forward with a small smile on her face. "What could you possibly have brought us?" She chuckled.

The mischievous glint was back in his eyes as he stepped out of her doorway and gestured down the hall. "I think you will be surprised, sister."

Authors' Note:

oooH I wonder what the surprise is (insert suspicious emoji face), but hope you all enjoyed, I'm trying to start introducing Embers' character a bit more and hopefully she'll evolve throughout the story :) Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**yo guys**

Hope you're all having a fab 2015 so far and that everything's going how you want it

disclaimer time: I do not own Game of Thrones bc if I did then I'd be a character and I'd be married to Robb (aka bae) so

Thank you all once again for the favorites and follows, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Here we go with chapter three!

**Vanishing Grace | Chapter Three**

"Koda!"

At the end of the hall, the young direwolf suddenly stopped in his tracks upon hearing his given name. Raising his head and perking his ears, he looked curiously at his mistress, who was waiting patiently at the other end of the hall.

"Come here, boy." Ember said softly, tapping her thigh lightly through the material of her patterned dress, motioning for her direwolf to come and meet her.

Letting out a small bark, Koda immediately turned around and trotted back up the hall gracefully, his paws not making a single sound along the wooden floor of the corridor. His dark grey coat shimmered slightly as he passed through a block of sunshine, highlighting the darker fur on his back that gradually turned a lighter shade of grey. He looked up at Ember, his eyes appearing more crystallised than usual, shining an intense blue.

When her father and brothers returned from their duty, they did have a surprise for them indeed. It was a massive shock to all of the Stark children when Robb and Jon rode in carrying a handful of direwolf pups with them. Ember knew that direwolves were practically extinct around these parts, merely a legend and to say she was surprised they had found some was an understatement. She'd only ever heard of direwolves in stories that her father and mother had used to tell her from a young age, how they aided their masters in battle, becoming four-legged warriors that were respected widely.

But past her initial surprise, Ember was delighted. She had constantly pestered her parents for a puppy for many years, but the thought of having a direwolf was far more thrilling. Jon and Robb had simply placed the pups on the floor, every single one of them seeming dazed and confused as they were placed in front of the Stark children.

Although there were seven of the pups – one for each of the children -, the only pure white direwolf of the litter seemed to have already developed an attachment to Jon and stood by his feet the entire time that his siblings started inspecting the Starks.

Ember had simply stood there observing the pups intently before crouching down slightly and extending her hand for them to inspect, reassuring her brothers and sisters that the direwolves weren't as dangerous as they probably thought. They were only pups after all. Koda had been the first one to advance towards her. He was one of the larger pups and seemed to be the boldest as he emerged from the small huddle and licked Embers' hand affectionately after a curious sniff.

And that was the moment the two formed a bond. Koda had claimed Ember as his and followed her around for the remainder of the day, which only furthered Embers decision in adopting and raising the direwolf. He followed her around like a shadow most of the time, sleeping at her feet when she slept, sitting under her chair at dinners and even sometimes helping her with things she had to around the Keep. Ember found it endearing and thoroughly enjoyed the company he provided on a daily basis. But he could be a trouble maker at the best of times, which only added made Ember agree that she was glad they had chosen each other.

Their father had had only one condition in keeping the pups; "You look after them yourselves."

And that had been perfectly fine with all the Stark children. It was nice to have a sense of responsibility.

Once Koda was at her heels, she stroked his head absently, barely having to reach down since the pup now reached up to her knees even though he was still a pup. She smiled down at him as he stared up at her with wide, curious eyes, before turning around and entering her room. She abruptly came to a stop when she saw another direwolf sat atop her bed.

"Lady? What are you doing here?" The smaller direwolf simply lowered herself onto the girls' bed and rested her head on her paws in response. Ember watched the direwolf for a moment, letting out a small laugh as Koda rushed away from her side and jumped onto the bed – as he always did - beside his sister, staring at Ember innocently. "Sansa will think I'm stealing you." she remarked, walking to the foot of her bed and watching as the direwolves settled themselves amongst her silk sheets.

The pups whined in unison, earning a shake of the head from the Stark girl. Walking across the room and grabbing her cloak from her vanity, Ember turned back around to the direwolves with a warning expression. "Right, you two need to stay here while we meet the King, okay? No running about." When Koda stuck up his head, almost defiantly, Ember arched an eyebrow. "If you run around they won't get the best of impressions." Koda let out a bark. "Don't look at me like that; this is for your own good." She knew Koda probably understood most of what she was saying and to anybody else; it would appear that she was insane. But Koda had a knack for understanding exactly what Ember was talking about.

But since this was the King that they were talking about, she had to make absolutely sure that the pups were on their best behaviour. She seemed to have become keeper of the pups since they arrived. Even Robb and Jon had asked her to watch their own direwolves; Ghost and Greywind, while they got cleanly shaved and presentable for when the King arrived.

The King had sent notice that he was riding for Winterfell not too long ago. Unfortunately, news also came that Jon Arryn had died, a man that their father knew very well and considered a father. It struck Ned more than he let onto his family but his children still comforted him, knowing their father was grieving over his loss.

Suspicions rumoured around the keep that the King was riding to ask Eddard for the position that Jon Arryn had once occupied; the Hand of the King. That rumour had sparked a worry amongst the older siblings of the Stark children and Catelyn as they were fully aware that the placement wasn't as luxurious as others would believe. The Hand of the King was considered a dangerous position amongst politics and it was said that their days were too long and their lives too short. And it was almost never a coincidence that they all seemed to perish mere months after the placement. Some were lucky and lasted years but others...were not as lucky.

And that worried the Stark family. What if Ned was one of the unlucky ones? Their father had already sacrificed so much for Robert Baratheon and they didn't intend for him to sacrifice his life along with it. They all knew that Ned was very aware of the games that the Courts could play and would be able to get himself out of situations that could prove to be difficult, but it was still worrying.

And unfortunately, Robert was not the only one riding for Winterfell. He was bringing along his entire family and what seemed to be his entire guard. Cersei and her cubs were travelling with the King along with Jaime Lannister, the Queens' twin brother, knight of the Kingsguard and Kingslayer. Ember had never met Cersei or her cubs but had heard from more than one source that they weren't the most pleasant of people to meet. The Queen had been rumoured to be manipulative, sharp and incredibly aware of the politics she endorsed herself into, which made her almost sour. It didn't seem to help that Robert barely gave her any affectionate attention; his heart still lying with Lyanna Stark, Eddards' deceased younger sister.

Regarding her cubs, it was one in particular she heard distasteful things about, the others seemed to be quite lovely and polite. But Joffrey...not one kind word had she heard about him.

And of the things she had heard of him, the most common word used was; prick. He seemed to be a big prick actually and Ember had developed an animosity for the young Prince, to say the least. Not only a few days ago had a whisper spread around that the King was to speak to Lord Stark about engaging one of the Stark girls to him. The thought alone disgusted Ember entirely.

She knew she was the more likely candidate, being sixteen and of age to be married. But if she was to be married; she was most certainly not marrying Joffrey without a fight. She didn't care if marrying the boy meant she would become royalty, she had no interest in being a royal because they always ended up in trouble one way or another. Whether it be a war or political debate, Ember wasn't interested. Despite the fact that she would thrive in that position, what with her sharp tongue and affinity for being able to reason with people, she was adamant about not having anything to do with it. She was sure Sansa would more than happily take her place and she would offer it freely. Sansa seemed to be rather excited about meeting Joffrey to be frank.

Among the others that would be travelling, it seemed that most of the royals would just be bringing a few servants and a large majority of the Kingsguard. She had heard hushed whispers that a companion of the Prince would be riding along with the royals but that hardly seemed likely.

Draping her cloak over her shoulders, she eyed the direwolves carefully as she began to make her way towards her door. The direwolves raised their heads, both following her movements intently as they kept their eyes trained on her.

"Stay." She simply said, sending them last one look before walking out into the corridor.

**Authors' Note:**

Hope you all enjoyed that! I'm seriously loving writing this it's just great :) What do you guys think of it so far? Let me know, I'd love to hear your thoughts :D Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

my dad literally just bought me seasons 1-4 of game of thrones i'M SCREAMING WITH JOY AYEAYE

_disclaimer:_ I don't own game of thrones but I do own Ember and Ethan wOO

thank you for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad you all like Ember and are enjoying the story so far :D Onto chapter four!

**Vanishing Grace | Chapter Four**

After exiting her room, Ember made her way out into the courtyard where everyone was rushing around and organising themselves. The King would be arriving in a few short minutes.

Above her, Bran Stark was peering above a pillar as he watched the Kingsroad intently, his arms folded in front of him eagerly. He had been sat up there for a good ten minutes, waiting to see the banners and men come down the road. Summer waited patiently below him, sat close to the wall he had climbed. A small gasp escaped Bran's lips as the carriages and horses suddenly came into sight, a large horde cluttered together as it moved in one big shadow down the long path.

He quickly pushed away from the pillar, hopping and leaping nimbly across the roof until he came to the spot he had climbed from. Climbing was a hobby of Bran's you could say, almost a second nature from all the practice he had had. Near gave people heart attacks in the past, seeing the boy leap across wide gaps didn't seem to be the safest way of travelling.

Ember passed under the arch, spotting Summer sitting obediently on her own. If Summer was here, that meant her brother wasn't too far either. Knowing Bran's favourite thing to do, she peered upwards, a small trace of a smile tugging at her lips as she spotted Bran lowering himself leap off a ledge and expertly caught himself on an out-sticking rock. Although Ember was worrying and took a cautious step forward, she knew that Bran knew what he was doing. All his spare time was climbing around the Castle and he knew every crook and cranny on the rooftops of the Winterfell Keep. But that didn't diminish her worry anyhow.

Summer suddenly yapped as Bran glanced down, a grin on his face as he spotted his older sister standing beside his pup, watching him cautiously.

"Gods, but they grow fast."

Ember turned her head at the sound of her mother's voice, nodding her head respectfully as she saw that Maester Luwin was accompanying her.

"Hello, mother." Ember greeted a smile on her face as she wrapped her cloak around her arms. "Maester Luwin." Luwin nodded at the girl with a smile, her mother offering a greeting before glancing down at the pup beside her daughter. It wasn't Koda, but Summer – Bran's pup. Frowning she turned to Ember, knowing that her children's' pups were rarely seen away from them.

"Dear, where is your brother?"

Ember didn't reply but simply turned her head to where Bran was now stood, nodding lightly.

A look of outright worry crossed Catelyn's face as she stared at her son, who was now climbing down from the wall he had climbed up. "Brandon!" She scolded, her tone full of warning and authority. Bran's head snapped in the direction of his mother's voice, a look of shock plastered across his face. He hadn't noticed her come along.

"I saw the King," he explained, as if that was a valid reason for breaking his mothers rule. And despite concentrating on his footwork and placement of his hand, the boy still managed to sound extremely excited, bringing a smile to Embers' face. "He's got hundreds of people."

"That he doesn't need to bring." Ember mumbled under her breath, glancing innocently up at her mother, who was now glaring at her. "What?"

"How many times have I told you?" Catelyn continued, deciding to ignore her daughters comment and now redirecting her attention back to her son, who was still climbing down the wall of the Keep. "No climbing." She scolded her tone still firm. Bran hopped off the wall and landed onto the roof of the stables, not fazed by his mothers tone in the slightest.

"But he's coming right now," Bran argued. "Down our road." Ember shook her head at his enthusiasm. Manoeuvring himself onto the edge of the roof, he dangled his feet off the edge until they landed on a beam. From there he professionally swung off the beam, climbing down until he landed firmly onto the ground. Catelyn had moved from her previous position and now stood sternly in front of Bran.

She bent over slightly, placing her hands between her legs as she caught Bran's eye, now at his eye level. "I want you to promise me," she started, her blue eyes full of authority. "No more climbing." She continued. It was full of finality and left no room for Bran to argue. Ember found herself grinning as Bran looked down at his feet, a trait well known between the Starks. There was no way Bran would stop climbing. Beside Ember, Maester Luwin shifted agitatedly.

After staring at his shoes for a few moments, he glanced back up at his mother. "I promise." He almost whispered, trying to look sincere.

Catelyn straightened, her lips pulled into an amused straight line, her eyebrows raised as she regarded her son. "Do you know what?" She asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

Frowning, Bran glanced back at his sister who simply shrugged. "What?" he answered.

"You always look at your feet," she stated, both of them glancing down at his shoes for a moment before meeting each other's gaze once again. "Before you lie."

Bran chuckled lightly, a smile on both his and his mothers face. It wasn't often Bran lied, but when he did he had a tell sign for when he did. Everyone in his family knew it, which made it hard for the young boy to get away with even the smallest of lies.

"Run and find your father," Catelyn finally said, the smile still pulling at the corner of her lips. "Tell him the King is close."

Bran eagerly ran off, an excited smirk on his face as he ran past Ember.

"Hey, Em!" He called before darting off in the direction of the Castle, Summer immediately running off after him. Ember laughed light heartedly, watching as her brother rounded the corner past a large group of people. Turning to her mother with a smile, it soon disappeared once she saw the grave look on her mother's face. Ember frowned, opening her mouth to ask what was wrong but Catelyn held up a hand briefly.

"Ember, I wish to speak to you after the King has arrived. Your father and I have something we wish to discuss with you."

Realisation crossed the young girl's face and she simply nodded, not saying a word. This must have been what her mother wished to talk about the previous day. Just as her mother and Luwin left her company to go about their business, Ember made out a familiar small figure amongst the crowd Bran had disappeared through.

Although this time, she was wearing a helmet.

Squinting, she watched as Arya pushed through the people, hoisting herself up onto a cart to get a good view of the parade that would appear when the King arrived.

Deciding not to mention that she saw her sister, Ember simply looked around the courtyard before disappearing off into the crowd, waiting with the rest for the King to arrive.

**A/N:**

Well, there's chapter four! The next chapter is going to be pretty long and probably double the length of this one because honestly, I got way too carried away when writing it aha. But hopefully things will spice up from here on in, so prepare yourselves! Thank you for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

so sorry for the massive wait for an update but I sprained a muscle in my hip (literally have no idea how but okay) and it's swollen and stuff so I barely sleep bc oW and yeah but this chapter is the longest I've written yet for this story (it's about twice as long as usual lmao) so hopefully that makes up for it :)

_disclaimer:_ Sadly, I don't own Game of Thrones because if I did then Robb woULD BE ALL MINE MWHAHHAA but I do own Ember and Ethan lolololol

Thank you, once again, for all the support on this story! I'm so surprised that so many of you are actually enjoying this omg. oNWARD TO CHAPTER FIVE!

**Vanishing Grace | Chapter Five**

It was almost a stampede of hooves and banners as the king finally reached the gates of Winterfell.

The men came riding on horses in sets of two, each holding a banner that held the Kings sign. Then the individuals started to ride in, Joffrey and the Hound amongst the first to enter the Keep. From atop her cart, Arya watched in amazement as they all trotted past, their presence seeming exciting just by their entrance. Her gaze followed a man whose helmet resembled one of a wolf, a wide grin on her face. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought that the Guards would be right on her doorstep, so close.

Near the Keep, all Stark children lined up beside their parents, awaiting the arrival of the King. Well, most of the children were there.

"There you are."

Smirking up at her older brother, Ember draped her golden brown cloak around her shoulders as she slotted herself between Robb - who was now looking down at her - and Sansa. She glanced briefly up at her brother, his gaze almost suspicious.

"Miss me?" She teased, a smile spreading across her face as he simply laughed, Jon letting out a low chuckle from behind them at the comment.

"Not a bit." Robb retorted sarcastically, another bout of laughter coming from him when Ember elbowed her brother in the ribs.

"Rude." She mumbled under her breath, but the smile on her face gave her away, making it hard for Robb to believe she was genuinely annoyed at him. They could never stay mad at each other for long. Their longest silence between each other had been only a day, both caving in by the end of it and apologising for what had been said. Being two of the eldest in the Stark household, Ember and Robb were extremely close, knowing each other like the back of their hands. Robb had been a rock for Ember growing up, being the protective brother he was he always made sure that she was okay and helped her become the lady she was today. He and Jon were the ones that taught her all that she needed to know about archery and even aided their parents in helping Ember figure out morals when she was younger. He'd always been there for her and she had always been there for him, whenever they needed each other.

Catelyn glanced around at her children, frowning when she realised that one was missing. "Where's Arya?" Ember remained quiet, suppressing a grin. "Sansa, where's your sister?" Glancing away from the spot she had been staring at, Sansa looked over at her mother and shrugged. For a moment Ember thought she had been caught out, but when her parents looked away to a rapidly approaching figure on their left, she loosened her shoulders slightly.

Arya rushed past the crowd that had lined up behind the Starks, forgetting the helmet that she had put on as she rushed to her family. Just as she passed her parents, Eddard suddenly reached out and gently grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "Hey. Hey, hey, hey."

Arya turned to her father with a frown, confused as to why she had been stopped.

Ned frowned at his daughter for a moment before reaching down and pulling the helmet off her head, giving her a curious once-over. "What are you doing with that on?"

Ember, Robb and Jon – who was stood just behind his siblings - all smirked down at Arya as she grumbled something under her breath and began to make her way to where she would stand.

"Move!" She snapped, grabbing a hold of Bran and moving him out of the way as she moved into her place. Sansa glanced down at Arya, rolling her eyes slightly.

Not even moments later, the first horse appeared through the arch, the rest of the company swarming in a continuous stream after him. There were a variety of horses and men alike, all gathering into the large space that the crowd had left them.

Sansa suddenly took an intake of breath as Joffrey appeared. He had a smug grin on his face and seemed much more handsome in person. She smiled slightly as Joffrey caught her gaze, a smirk replacing his grin as he eyed the Stark girl. Sansa had to look down at the ground for a moment to hide the deep blush that began to tint her pale cheeks, a tiny giggle slipping past her lips at the attention.

From beside her, Ember stared at her sister, wondering what the Gods she was doing while Joffrey rode alongside the Hound, his burgundy cloak rippling behind him. The Prince just oozed arrogant confidence as he sat back against the saddle of his horse and she honestly had no idea why her sister seemed to be interested in that. Sansa could do a lot better without the arrogant cub that was Cersei and Roberts' offspring.

Just as Joffrey had settled into one spot he fixated his gaze on Sansa once again, the smirk still tugging at the corner of one of his lips at the effect he was having on the girl. The two continued to share flirtatious gazes for a few short moments before the entire courtyard grew silent, the sudden sound of heavy steps heard from beyond the entrance.

Suddenly a large black horse trotted in from the arch, the sound of hooves suddenly sounding like thunder. The boy atop the horse wore complete black, his gaze narrowing as he scanned the crowd around him with fain interest. He appeared roughly the Prince's age, if not a year older and held a regal posture as he gazed around Winterfell Keep, his gloved hand gripping the reins of his black steed with intense vigour. Ember felt her eyes widen as she suddenly recognized who it was.

It was him.

Ethan Griffin.

What is he doing here? Ember thought, an indecisive frown covering her face as she watched the boy steer his horse alongside Joffrey, the large stallion seeming to overshadow the smaller mare that Joffrey was perched on.

She hadn't expected him to be riding along. What business could be possibly hav-?

Her thoughts froze mid-sentence as her lips parted ever so slightly and she let out a small noise of realisation. He was the companion that she had heard whispers of. For some reason he was joining on the Kings visit to Winterfell.

His charcoal black hair was neatly kept, although a few strands fell across his forehead and across his eyes; a bright brown in colour, appearing amber in the light of the midday sun. His sword lightly smacked against the saddle he was sat upon, his tall stature making him appear regal and important. The youngest of the Griffin house had certainly made a reputation of himself throughout Westeros. Despite being the youngest of his three siblings, he had by far achieved the most. Being one of the youngest Knights in the Kingsguard due to his skill, Ember had heard great things about the boy before her. She was curious as to why he wasn't wearing armour along with the rest of the Knights - and instead wore simple noble clothing - but seeing him in person triggered an indecisive battle inside her. She couldn't be sure if he was like the other noble boys she had met – obnoxious and quite frankly dreadful and therefore wasn't sure what to make of the boy.

But there was one thing the Stark girl could not deny...he was a lot more attractive than she had first thought. Talk about Ethan spread that he was indeed handsome but Ember thought they were simply exaggerating...she had to admit she was wrong.

"Seven Hells," Ember breathed, finding herself almost irksome at the boys' presence. It was bad enough having Joffrey in Winterfell let alone one of his closest friends that she was sure was influenced by the Princes' behaviour. If her turned out to be as arrogant as the boy beside him, she was sure that the two would not be getting along anytime soon. She was hoping no one had heard her and tried to tear her gaze away from the young man, but as his eyes travelled along the Stark family and rested on her, she found herself incapable.

Robb, suddenly hearing his sister mutter something glanced down at her, frowning as he saw her staring at something, looking peeved.

He snapped his gaze in the direction of his sisters, his jaw hardening as he saw what she was staring at. His protective instincts suddenly began riling up when he noticed the Griffin boy staring back at his sister with similar interest, a small yet confident smirk present on the boys face. Ethan cocked his head slightly as he caught the icy stare of the eldest Stark girl, inquisitively studying her as though she were a prized possession that had yet to be discovered.

Robb also noticed Sansa staring at the boy beside Ethan, although hers was a lot more flirtatious than Ember, causing him to glare equally at both the Prince and his companion. Despite the fact he knew Sansa was interested in meeting the Prince, he was surprised that Ember seemed to be taking an interest in the Griffin boy, even if it wasn't pleasant; usually speaking of Noble men made her turn her nose up at the thought. But the fact that she seemed to be almost curious – if angry - about the boy made him sceptical and found his big brother hackles rose. Even Jon seemed to have noticed his sisters' sudden interest in the Noble boys that had arrived.

And that was when the carriage pulled up. It was big for a carriage and two men sat at the front, controlling the horses that were pulling them along. From behind the carriage emerged a stout man on another horse, a greying beard adorning his stern face.

The King.

He rode up beside the carriage, and past the others that had settled to the side with a curious look spread across his features. Knights surrounded the small collection of people, their armour appearing intimidating as they sat rigidly atop their horses and along the cobblestone.

As the King approached the Starks, they all in unison fell to their knees in a sign of respect, the rest of Winterfell copying their movement soon after. There was a wave-like motion as everyone that had once been stood dropped to their knees and onto the cold ground, not a word being uttered.

Pausing his horse a small way from the Starks, Robert regarded them from a distance. It had been a long time since he had been in Winterfell. Beside Ned kneeled seven figures, all of different ages and sizes. He hadn't met all of the Stark children but he was sure that he knew who was who just by a glance and from what he had heard in past conversations. It was nice to see his old friend once again; even if it was under unpleasant circumstances.

Two men appeared by the King as he continued to watch the Stark family, one grabbing the reigns of his horse, and the other grabbing a set of steps for the King to climb onto once he came off his horse.

Everyone remained kneeled on the ground, their heads bowed as the King dismounted his steed. Ember risked a glance up, smirking lightly to herself as she saw Ethan smirking down at her and her family. She caught the glimmer of armour in the corner of her right eye.

Robert quickly walked down the steps that had been laid out, clutching the hilt of his sword tightly as his long cloak blew behind him in a trail of material. His boots crunched along the pebbly flooring of the courtyard, signalling to the Starks that he was approaching. He eagerly walked over to the family, stopping just in front Eddard, staring down at his friend for a few more moments. He made a tiny motion with his hand for them to rise, Eddard barely catching the subtle gesture out of the corner of his eye.

Ned immediately rose to his feet, the rest of his family following suit, causing the rest of Winterfell to all simultaneously rise to their feet.

Eddard and Robert stared at each other for a few moments, silence engulfing the entirety of the courtyard. Ned finally bowed his head. "Your Grace."

Robert regarded him curiously, his head tilting in a confused manner. He gave Ned a once-over glance, his upper lip curling. "You've got fat." He simply stated.

There was a small tense silence as everyone waited for Lord Stark to reply. Catelyn glanced over at her husband in slight amusement. Ned didn't say anything just glanced over Robert, quirking a single eyebrow knowingly, both men engaging in a silent conversation.

After a few more moments of silence, a gradual grin made its way across the King's face, a hearty laugh erupting from him that bounced around the Keep. Ned grinned back, a similar laugh echoing around the courtyard as the two men embraced one another, thuds echoing around the two as they clapped each others' shoulders. The Stark children all seemed relieved at the interaction and smiled at their father and King.

"Cat!" Robert called affectionately, reaching down to hug the smaller women in front of him.

"Your Grace." She replied fondly, reaching from within her cloak to return the friendly gesture. Catelyn smiled down at Rickon, who had a wide grin on his face after the King ruffled his hair playfully. Robert slowly walked back to stand in front of Ned.

"Nine years..." he pondered. "Why haven't I seen you?" He inquired a stern tone to his voice. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace," Just as Ned began to reply, the Queen and her cubs began to file out of the large carriage, each of them dressed in finery that would make some weep in envy. The Queen wore an indignant expression as her eyes drifted warily around the people of Winterfell. "Winterfell is yours." Ned finished a grin on his face.

The Queen picked up the edge of her dress, appearing emotionless yet judgemental as she glided over towards her husband. Her head was held her high, her aura full of regal power. Her golden hair blew behind her in fine strands as the cold air of the North began to wrap around the Keep.

Arya, noticing there was someone missing, glanced up at Sansa with genuine curiosity. "Where's the imp?"

"Will you shut up?" Sansa snapped, glaring down at her sister seemingly annoyed that Arya had interrupted her love-gazing with the Prince. Ember tore her gaze away from the King and turned to her sister, an eyebrow arched at the tone of her voice.

"You two," She whispered, gaining the attention of both her sisters. She could feel her parents' gazes on them for a brief moment and thought it best to stop the girls before they started one of their arguments. "Behave." Sansa said nothing and pinched her lips together, returning her gaze back onto Joffrey. Arya and Ember met gazes, each widening their eyes subtly and looking away, wondering what in the Seven Kingdoms their sister had snapped for.

"Who have we here?" The Starks children's attention was all directed back to the King as he stood in front of the eldest, Robb. Roberts gaze was curious yet impressed as he studied the lad. "You must be Robb." He stated, reaching out a hand to shake. He remembered Robb, a young lad that was full of mischief and was always brave, even from the young age that Robert had met him at. Robb slowly met his hand, his jaw still set as he firmly shook the King's hand, giving a slight nod of acknowledgement.

Robert then moved up to Ember who smiled cheerfully up at the King, unfazed by the sudden intimidation of a royal that followed him. Robert paused slightly, almost stunned at what a beautiful lady the eldest Stark girl had turned into. The last time he had seen her, she had had pigtails and freckles and was running around as if her life was in danger. Now her pigtails had been replaced by long, russet-brown hair that fell in wild waves around her shoulders, the freckles had disappeared and her eyes were a frosty shade of crystal blue. She was now a young lady, no longer the little girl he had known, an aura of sophistication about her. "Ember? Is that you?"

Ember slightly amused by the question, let out a light laugh. "Yes, your Grace."

Robert turned to Ned and Cat, who were smiling proudly at their children. "She grew up, didn't she?" Ned simply nodded, winking reassuringly at his daughter who had also turned to look at her parents.

Robert studied Ember for a few more moments before fondly shaking his head and walking past Sansa. "My, you're a pretty one." A light blush crept across Sansa's cheek as she huffed and looked down, smiling to herself.

He now stood in front of Arya. "And your name is?" He asked loudly, leaning over slightly to meet her height.

"Arya." She replied confidently, meeting the King's eye. He nodded in approval before moving over to Bran, who was waiting anxiously. As soon as the King moved away, Arya was leaning up and trying to get a glimpse of the figure she had been looking for since the King and his company arrived.

"Oh, show us your muscles." The King laughed when Bran eagerly pulled his arm out from under his cloak, bending his elbow to show off what muscle he had. He chuckled when Bran shot him an eager smile. "You'll be a soldier." Bran grinned happily before lowering his arm, feeling pleased with himself.

Behind the King, one of the knights removed their helmets. A head of golden hair fell from beneath the helmet, shaking it out as he placed the helmet under his arm and rested his free hand against the hilt of his large sword.

"That's Jaime Lannister," Arya recited excitedly from beside Sansa. "The Queens twin brother."

"Would you please shut up?" Sansa snapped once again, her tone more irritable than before. Ember briefly looked over at her sister and rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore her while she was in this mood and refocused her attention on the Queen.

Cersei moved to stand in front of Eddard, regarding the crowd in front of her with a hunted facade. She briefly regarded Ned before placing her left hand in front of him. Hesitantly, Ned lowered himself, gently grabbing her hand and placing a kiss against her pale skin. "My Queen."

A small smile twitched on her lips as her eyes darted over to Catelyn, who also curtseyed. "My Queen." She said, smiling respectfully at the royal.

"Take me to your crypt," a loud voice suddenly interrupted. Everyone turned to the King, who stood beside Bran, a hand resting on his sword as he turned to Ned. "I want to pay my respects." His face was grave as he spoke and he spoke demandingly.

"We've been riding for a month, my love." Cersei interjected, an unamused look crossing her features as she folded her hands in front of herself. "Surely the dead can wait." Her tone was firm, trying to sway her husband away from visiting the crypt.

Robert glanced at her dismissively, acting as if he had not even heard her. "Ned." He simply said before walking off through the crowd, that parted their way, and towards the crypt that he had visited plenty of times before.

Ned glanced briefly at Cersei, wondering whose orders he should follow. The Queen gave him a slight glare but soon lowered her gaze, causing Eddard to pause slightly, letting out a small sigh as he separated himself from his family and make his way after Robert. Catelyn watched after Ned sadly before diverting down to the floor, giving the Queen a cautionary glance.

Arya, still puzzled as to where this specific person was, stared up at Sansa who had turned to look down at her younger sister. "Where's the Imp?" she repeated.

Cersei looked over at Arya before spinning around and marching over to her twin brother. "Where is our brother?" She asked impatiently. When Jaime didn't reply and shook his head she sighed, appearing to be irritated. "Go and find the little beast."

Both Ember and Jon raised their eyebrows at that, not expecting that from the Queen as she spoke of their younger brother.

Ember rolled her shoulders slightly, flexing one of her hands as Robb turned to look down at her. "Well," she started quietly, turning to face her brother with a cheeky smile. "That was fun."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

I did warn you that I got carried away lol. Actually pretty proud of how long this turned out to be bUT WE NOW HAVE MET ETHAN OOOOH. I'm so excited for this story like yAS and I love reading your reviews about the story :) Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

greetings all

I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews and support you have given this story bc honestly, I never expected this. YOU'RE ALL AMAZING. Let's get onto chapter six, shall we?

disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones *cries* bUT I do own Ember and Ethan :))

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vanishing Grace | Chapter Six<span>**

It was cold in the crypt.

Probably colder than outside. The King and Lord of Winterfell walked in silence as they marched further and further down the stone corridor, the only light coming from the torches lined on the walls.

"Tell me about Jon Arryn." Ned finally said, not being able to stand the silence anymore.

Robert glanced over at his friend, his eyes suddenly holding a gloom of grief at the mention of the older man. "One minute he was fine..." he started gruffly, "Burned right through him, whatever it was." There was another moment of silence as the two friends silently grieved for the man they had lost. "I loved that man." Robert grumbled, his tone distant with memories.

"We both did." Ned agreed, his mind wandering to memories of Jon and how he had helped turn the boys into what they were today.

"He never had to teach you much," Robert spoke fondly. "But me?" He let out a small laugh. "You remember me at sixteen?"

Sparing his partner a glance, Ned looked to the ground as a chuckle passed his lips. Robert's laughter soon joined him, although a shiver than down his spine. The chill grew colder the deeper they went, the hall seeming more eerie than it had moments ago.

"All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls." A smile fell upon his lips. "He showed me what was what." Ned noticed the sadder tone edge his friends' words.

"Aye." Ned agreed, both the men looking up to look at each other.

"Don't look at me like that." The King huffed. "It's not his fault I didn't listen."

Their laughs suddenly echoed off the walls as they stopped their walking and halted to a stop, turning to face one another.

A sigh escaped Eddards' lips, the thought of Jon Arryn both elating and saddening him. It was such a shame he was gone.

"I need you, Ned." Robert finally spoke, his tone and expression now serious as he regarded his old friend. "Down at King's landing, not up here where you're no damn use to anybody."

Ned seemed lost for words, his mouth opening to speak but no words coming out. He looked away from Roberts' gaze, unsure of how to reply. He loved Winterfell. It was where he had started his family and where they had all grown up. It was their home. His home.

"Lord Eddard Stark..." Robert began as Ned finally glanced back up to him. "I would name you the Hand of the King."

Ned appeared shocked, mouth agape as he was once again at a loss for words. It was an honour not to be mistaken, but Eddard wasn't sure it was a title he wished to take. It would mean leaving his family for King's landing and that would mean rarely seeing them; something he would not be used to. His head shook lightly, unable to understand why Robert had chosen him of everyone he had to pick from.

After a few moments of silent shock, he fell to one knee, his head downcast as he stared at the floor. "I'm not worthy of the honour."

"I'm not trying to honour you." The King explained, staring down at the Lord in front of him. "I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way into an early grave." A smile had appeared towards the end of his explanation and he reached down to slap Ned lightly on the shoulder. "Damn it, Ned, stand up."

Ned stood to his feet, still confused as to the offer the King had proposed. "You helped me win the Iron Throne, now help me keep the damn thing." Robert looked almost pleadingly at Ned as he continued, knowing that Eddard was his best choice for the place. He had known him most of his life and he knew he could trust Ned with his life.

When Ned didn't say anything, Robert continued in an attempt to persuade him. "We were meant to rule together." Ned looked up at him. "If your sister had lived," his face dropped as he thought of the deceased Lyanna Stark, "We'd have been bound by blood." He saw Ned physically stiffen at the mention of his sister but continued nonetheless. "Well, it's not too late." He spoke lightly, beginning to turn away from Ned to continue towards the end of the crypt. "I have a son, you have a daughter."

Ned's head snapped up to the King, his face stony at the suggestion. "We'll join the houses." And with that, Robert turned and began walking off, leaving Ned in a dazed stupor.

The thought of marrying off one of his daughters' scared Ned, thinking back to when they were only babes. "You mean Ember?" Ned asked, his tone both confused and even slightly outraged as he met the pace of the King. Ember was not ready for marriage, and Ned was not ready to let her go just yet. She was only 16 and despite many were married off at that age; Ned knew his daughter well and knew she would not fare well in married life at this age. She would hate to be tied down, thinking of it as being stripped of her freedom and opportunities - she was definitely one of the more stubborn of his children.

Robert immediately scoffed at Ned's words, a loud laugh erupting from his lips as Ned turned to him with a frown, even more confused as to what had the King laughing. "Ember and Joffrey? The two would kill each other before they ever reached King's landing!" Robert laughed at the thought, the image of Ember and Joffrey glaring with contained anger at one another causing another laugh to escape him. There was no way he would ever ask Ned to marry off Ember to someone like Joffrey, knowing that the two would just simply not get along at all. Ember was a free spirit and knew she would not fare well with his son, who would most probably want to have full control over her. "No," He chuckled as he turned back to Ned, who was still staring confusedly at him. "I'm referring to your other daughter."

* * *

><p>It was only a few hours later that Ember sat in front of both her mother and her younger sister, Sansa, all preparing for the feast that they were holding for the arrival of the King.<p>

Ember was perched on the end of her sister's bed, her hands placed elegantly on her lap. She played with the skirt of her dress with her hands, the fabric adorned by a vibrant red and gold pattern as she watched her mother do her sisters hair. It was a dress her mother had chosen; explaining how it looked lovely despite the protests Ember had initially given. Her hair had already been done by Wynn and she was thankful that she had not done something extravagant like Sansa's; her dark hair cascaded along her shoulders in natural waves, although some from the top had been pulled back into a small ponytail that fell down her back.

Ember caught Sansa's eyes as the girl sat patiently in the chair, allowing her mother to pin some decorative grips into her hair. She could tell her sister was excited for the feast; or more specifically excited to meet and speak to Joffrey. She still couldn't fathom the interest her sister had in the young Prince but decided not to say anything and leave her sister to her own actions, despite how much she wanted to steer her in the complete opposite direction.

But she also knew she couldn't really complain since she was eager to meet Lord Griffin, the youngest of his house and also, by far, the most intriguing. Ember was aware she would have to try and talk to the young knight when her family was not looking; knowing her brothers would attempt to keep her as far away from him as possible, especially since Robb had noticed her peak in interest during the welcoming. But the tales of the Griffin household were far too interesting to not explore deeper into.

"Do you think Joffrey will like me?"

Ember smiled fondly, wondering when the topic would finally be brought up. She noticed her mother pause in her work to listen to her daughters. "I'm sure he will."

"What if he thinks I'm ugly?" Sansa asked, seeming genuinely worried. She looked back up at Ember, her eyes asking for advice from her oldest sister. Even though the two didn't always see eye to eye on most topics, Sansa always found her way to Ember when she was in need of advice or help simply because she knew Ember would be honest and help as much as she could. They were family after all.

Catelyn frowned from behind Sansa, reaching down and placing her hands comfortingly on her shoulders. "Then he is the stupidest prince that ever lived." She spoke firmly, her tone honest and confident. Her daughters weren't ones to lack in confidence since Eddard and she had always instilled that confidence in them since the day they were born. They were Starks, their sigil the direwolf; a proud and confident creature after all.

Smiling slightly at her mother and sisters' words, Sansa picked up the small hand mirror that lay in her lap, glancing at her reflection. Her pale skin seemed a shade darker as the fire and candles that were lit beside her wavered in the background. "He's so handsome."

That's an opinion. Ember thought bitterly, trying her best not to grimace at the memory of Joffrey's smug face. Yes, he was to be the next King but Ember still couldn't stand the boy. He thought he was much better than anybody else and had no care for what his actions would cause on others. They were the same age yet Joffrey threw temper tantrums as if he were a 3 year old.

Catelyn looked away in disbelief, rolling her eyes slightly as her daughter began speaking of the Prince once again. "When will we be married? Soon? Or do we have to wait?" Sansa questioned impatiently.

Ember blinked twice, staring in shock at her sister. Was she seriously considering this? Getting married at such a young age? Ember could feel herself getting anxious at the thought of having Sansa marry Joffrey. Did she have any idea that once she was married that was it; she would have no more freedom? Ember knew for a fact that her sister loved the idea of marrying into royalty and living in King's landing, but she had a complete opposite view of the whole idea. Sansa had no idea of what could really happen in King's landing. She was relieved when her mother had informed her that the King did not wish to marry herself to Joffrey, smiling fondly when she told her that the King knew she would hate the idea and knew she was best unmarried for the time being. But now they wanted Sansa to leave? She didn't want Joffrey to manipulate her sister.

Catelyn caught her eldest daughters' gaze and realised they were thinking the exact same thing. "Remember that father hasn't even said yes." Ember reminded when Sansa turned to her. "Try not to get your hopes up."

"Why would he say no?" Sansa questioned once again, determined. "He'd be the second most powerful man in the kingdoms."

"He'd have to leave home." Catelyn countered as she continued to do her daughter's hair. There was a slight pause and Ember noticed her mothers' face drop. "He'd have to leave me." Catelyn caught Embers' eyes once again, and the sympathetic smile she gave her mother caused Catelyn to snap out of it. She leaned down to Sansa. "And so would you."

"You left your home to come here." Sansa retorted. "And I'd be Queen someday."

Ember raised an eyebrow when her sisters' eyes landed on her, causing Sansa to immediately turn around in her chair and look up at their mother, the idea of being Queen both exhilarating and exciting. "Please make father say yes!"

"Sansa..." Catelyn trailed off, exhausted with the conversation now.

"Please, please!" She begged her blue eyes wide as she pleaded. "It's the only thing I ever wanted."

Their mother seemed shocked with the statement and studied Sansa carefully, tilting her head as Sansa kept her gaze steady.

"Alright, Sans, that's enough." Ember interrupted, realising that their mother had had enough with the topic of royals. It was hard enough for her that their father might be leaving, but to have one of her children leave as well, it seemed almost overwhelming and Ember knew it was best to stop her sister before her mother truly got upset about it. "Stop pestering mother." She tried to smile at her sister, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Sansa didn't say anything, only gave Ember a quick smile before settling back into her seat and allowing her mother to finish the style.

From behind Sansa, Catelyn gave Ember a grateful smile, happy to know that her daughter seemed to be on her side about the whole topic.

Little did she know Ember would be more sucked into the situation than she first thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I'm still unsure as to whether or not I actually like Sansa because sometimes she annoys me and other times I'm like yOU GO GIRL, idek. But when I'm writing this I sometimes really wish Ember was a real character and I have no idea why. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Please, leave a review and tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys! What's your favourite thing about Ember? Thank you for reading!


End file.
